Labor of Love
Labor of Love (Trabajo del Amor en español) es el décimo tercer episodio de la quinta temporada de ''Once Upon a Time'' y el ciento y uno de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por Andrew Chambliss y Dana Horgan y dirigido por Bily Gierhardt. Se estrenó el 13 de marzo de 2016. Sinopsis En el Inframundo, un fugitivo de la prisión de Hades les informa a los héroes que Garfio está encerrado. Pero antes de que los héroes puedan rescatar a Garfio, ellos tienen que enfrentarse a una bestia aterradora que custodia la cárcel. Mary Margaret busca a un amigo de la infancia que sabe cómo derrotar al monstruo. Sin embargo, una vez reunidos, ella descubre que su amigo ya no es el héroe que alguna vez fue. Mientras tanto, en un flashback del Bosque Encantado, una joven Blancanieves se esfuerza por mantener la paz en su reino y debe aprender a ser una verdadera héroe si quiere convertirse en reina un día. Reparto Protagonistas *Ginnifer Goodwin como Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla como Reina Malvada/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas como David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (créditos solamente) *Colin O'Donoghue como Garfio *Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader (créditos solamente) *Sean Maguire como Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle (créditos solamente) Estrellas invitadas *Emma Caulfield como Bruja Ciega *Greg Germann como Hades *Bailee Madison como joven Blancanieves *Kacey Rohl como Megara *Victoria Smurfit como Cruella De Vil *Jonathan Whitesell como Hércules Co-protagonistas *Teach Grant como Ojo Muerto *Kerry van der Griend como Campesino *Janet Walmsley como Mujer campesina Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra el Cementerio del Inframundo. *Adam Horowitz anunció el título de este episodio a través de su cuenta de Twitter el 10 de noviembre de 2015. *Kerry van der Griend, que interpreta al Campesino, también interpreta al Ladrón #1 en el episodio de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland ''"Who's Alice". *Según Andrew Chambliss, los escritores habían estado esperando mucho tiempo para explicar cómo Blancanieves aprendió sus habilidades de tiro con arco. Se plantearon muchas ideas sobre cómo fue a lo largo de los años hasta que este episodio fue escrito. *La palabra "scientia" está escrita sobre la entrada a la oficina de Cora y sobre la entrada a la habitación fuera de la oficina de la alcaldesa. "Scientia" es la palabra latina para conocimiento, ciencia. **De acuerdo con las imágenes del extra del DVD de la temporada 4 "Behind the Magic Tour", la palabra también se encuentra escrita sobre la entrada de la oficina en la versión de Storybrooke del ayuntamiento. *Según Bailee Madison, la cual interpreta a la joven Blancanieves, este episodio significa su primer beso en la pantalla. Cronología de eventos *Los eventos del Inframundo tienen lugar tras "Souls of the Departed" y antes de "Devil's Due". *Los eventos del Bosque Encantado tienen lugar tras "We Are Both" y "The Doctor", y antes de "Enter the Dragon". Conexión con otros episodios *Hércules enseña tiro con arco a Blancanieves, una habilidad que ella usa en muchos episodios, como "Lady of the Lake" o "Selfless, Brave and True". Ella más tarde recuerda este entrenamiento, con su amiga Wilma en "The Evil Queen". *La Bruja Ciega se enfrenta a Regina por ayudar a Hansel y Gretel a matarla. Este evento se mostró en "True North". *Cruella le dice a Henry que cuando rompió la Pluma del Autor, su poder viajó al inframundo y se reconstruyó como otra pluma. Henry rompió la pluma en "Operation Mongoose Part 2". *Cruella también le dice a Henry que si ella vuelve a la vida, su madre ya no será una asesina. Este asesinato tuvo lugar en "Sympathy for the De Vil". *Mary Margaret afirma que Regina tomó su reino, lanzó una maldición y la separó de su hija durante 28 años. Regina responde que Mary Margaret la derrotó convirtiéndose en amigos. Estos eventos se detallan en "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter", "The Evil Queen", "Pilot" y "Bleeding Through", respectivamente. Referencias culturales Disney *Los apodos de Hércules y Megara son "Herc" y "Meg", como en la película. Cuentos de hadas y folclore *Este episodio cuenta con Blancanieves y la Reina Malvada, del cuento de Blancanieves; el Capitán Garfio, de la historia de Peter Pan; Robin Hood, de la balada de Robin Hood; Cruella De Vil, de 101 dálmatas; la Bruja Ciega, del cuento de Hansel y Gretel, y Hércules, Hades, Megara y Cerbero, de la mitología griega. **También aparecen el Inframundo y el Monte Olimpo, de la mitología griega. *El primer trabajo que Hércules completó fue derrotar al León de Nemea, un despiadado monstruo de la mitología griega. **Las medallas de Hércules muestran diseños de los Trabajos de Hércules: el León de Nemea, la Hidra de Lerna, la Cierva de Cerinea, el Jabalí de Erimanto, los Establos de Augías, los Pájaros de Estínfalo, el Toro de Creta, las Yeguas de Diomedes, el Cinturón de Hipólita, el ganado de Gerión, y las Manzanas de las Hespérides. El trabajo final, Cerbero, no aparece ya que Hércules aún no lo había enfrentado. Perdidos *La torre del reloj marca las 8:16, como en el episodio anterior. 8 y 16 son dos de los números de ''Perdidos. Notas de atrezzo *El nombre "Hércules" proviene realmente de la mitología romana. En la mitología griega, el personaje es conocido como Heracles. Curiosamente, en la lápida de Hércules en el Inframundo se lee HERCVLES. En las inscripciones en piedra de la Antigua Roma, las letras U/V se escribían como la letra V. Esto se debe a que el latín originalmente no separaba las letras V y U. En sustitución, la letra V representaba a ambas y se podía pronunciar como una consonante como "W" (como en "well") o como una vocal como "oo" (como en "good"). *El arco de Hércules es el mismo atrezzo que se utilizó para el Arco Encantado. Decorados *Una de las tumbas del Cementerio del Inframundo pertenece a un tal "Berryl Dendrus", que "nació el 25 de junio de 1903" y "murió el 21 de enero de 1981". **Según una foto de detrás de las escenas, se utiliza el mismo atrezzo de la piedra sepulcral en el Cementerio de Storybrooke en "The Savior". *Un vintage ventilador de Silex-Handybreeze de los años 50 se encuentra en la mesa en el exterior de la oficina de Cruella. *La sala en la que Henry y Cruella se encuentran de nuevo está decorada con una estatua blanca de un galgo y cojines y cortinas con manchas de dálmatas. Localizaciones del rodaje *Robert Burnaby Park en East Burnaby sirve como el Bosque Encantado para la escena donde la joven Blancanieves derrota a Ojo Muerto y besa a Hércules. Títulos internacionales Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada